Planes
The Planes of Mistbank All the Planes are in some way a mirror reflection of the Material Plane. These Planes are all connected by what is called the Heart, which is the tether that connects them. The Planes are all inhabited by different forms of life, and all of them are presided over by a god or goddess who rules over that Plane as their domain. The Material Plane * The Material Plane is where most life exists. It holds the kingdoms of the mortal races and is the only Plane that is not presided over by a single god or goddess. Since the Material Plane has the highest population of all the other Planes combined, the gods are constantly vying for influence and worship there, since the gods acquire power directly from the worship of their followers. The Mist * The Mist plane is where a soul will first travel before it finds its rest in either Elysium, or the Abyss. * This Plane is the closest Plane to the Material, and although it is ruled by Malghemorr, his grip on the Mists is not strong enough to repel the strength of the other gods from using their influence there. * There are some mortals who find themselves trapped in the Mist, since the passage of time works differently on all Planes than it does on the Material, these mortals can feel trapped for an eternity. The reasons for these mortals being trapped in this limbo Plane can vary. But typically it's either a god using their influence to send a soul back to the Material Plane for some greater destiny, the sheer will of the soul to return to his or her body, or use of the Surge bringing life back into the fallen mortal. * This Plane is also shared with a demi god, Vecna. The malicious lich wishes nothing more then to rule over death itself, and he is constantly scheming and fighting his way to higher power. * This is a colorless reflection of the Material Plane, where all things living have decayed, all cities are in ruins as if they have been abandoned for thousands of years, and where the mist hangs so thick you can only see a matter of feet in front of you. * It is inhabited by all manner of undead, and where the mistlords, or as some call them demons reside. The Astral Plane * The Astral Plane is known as the "Sea of Magic", or sometimes, "The Astral Sea". It is the source of all magic on the Material Plane, also known as The Surge. * Myena rules this Plane, she offers the magic contained within to the Material Plane through the ley lines that directly tether the two realms together. * Magic can be an unpredictable power when used in great amounts, and as such this reflection resembles the Material Plane only vaguely. Gravity here is a mere suggestion, and almost anything is possible. As a result, normally grounded cities might be floating in the air, other structures separated floating piece by piece, while the vast seas shine like pale blue silver. * The inhabitants of the Astral Sea are constantly exposed to high doses of magic, and more often then not have become twisted versions of their Material reflections, these creatures are known as Surge Touched. More permanent creatures have learned to adapt, most notably are the Gith, and the Illithid. The Feywild * The Feywild was the original home of the elves, who were then called the Eladrin. When the elves traveled the the Material Plane, they evolved to become either a wood elf, or a high elf. * This reflection is one of awe inspiring beauty, where it is always dusk and the pinks and purples of the sunset are always hanging on the horizon. It is also a Plane of great danger, where every tree, root, and vine, is a potential threat. Although friendly, it is wise to also be cautious of the satyr's and pixies, as they are known to be both friendly and deceitful, bargains made with them are often not what they seem. * This realm is ruled by an Eladrin named Durothil Camryar, and although his strength had given him passage to ascend to godhood. He chose to keep his mortal body and be among his people. * It is also home to Orbis, the moss covered minotaur with elk like antlers, who is nature itself. It is said his avatar resides here wandering alone among his creations. * Some Eladrin decided that the Feywild was to be their home, and have never left. Notable elven cities are Nemelune, also known as The High Court of Carmyar, and Ufa Thalore, a city druidically created from root and stone where elves who are more comfortable sleeping in trees would call home. Shadowfel * The Shadowfel was once a realm of pure darkness and evil, before the Raven Queen came to rule over it. She slew Vagdrath and took the realm as her own, claiming dominion over death. There are still creatures left behind from Vagdrath's rule, though Sariel has banished most of them to the Abyss. It would not be uncommon to see undead, or devils still scouring the plane. * This Plane is also known as the Midnight Reflection, where it is always night, and similar to the Mist it is also devoid of color. The war for Shadowfel has left any semblance of cities in ruins, with the exception of Blindhallow, where the avatar of Sariel herself resides. * This Plane is also shared amicably with the god Mask. While the Raven Queen holds control over it, Mask also resides there and has his own power. Being both neutral gods with different dominions the two have never quarreled, and oddly enough tend to find each other agreeable. Where Sariel believes that the threads of fate have caused and event to happen, Mask believes that it was simply chance. However they both agree in interfering as little as possible, and leaving the fate of mortals alone. Elysium * Elysium is the Paradise Plane, where all mortals pray their loved ones have gone when they pass. * This reflection is that of pure beauty. Endless fields of wheat, clear blue skies, and slow river currents filled with fish. Gone are the massive cities of industry, replaced by small towns, lively tavern music, the realm of true happiness. * This is home to the race of celestials, guardians of the realm. There is no god that holds power over this Plane, it is protected by a seemingly endless army of angels and archons. Sometimes protecting Elysium means you must travel to other planes, and interact with its inhabitants. The Aasimar were born of celestial blood mixed with mortal blood, and on the Material Plane, they are often regarded as symbols of hope and goodwill. The Abyss * The Abyss is home to the devils, where mortals who made others suffer in life go to become warped manifestations of the malice they lived in life. * This realm has become so twisted over a millennia it can no longer be regarded as any reflection of the Material Plane. The air itself is polluted with ash and heat, the ground is covered black like snow. The only civilizations are those black towers and citadels erected by devils who have come to power by subduing their ilk. The rivers flow of red magma. There is no living tree, the only food is flesh, and the only drink is blood. * The only comparison to Elysium is that this Plane also has no god who resides over it. The devils are natural schemers and murderers, and as such, none have been able to rise to such power before other devils begin to plot their demise. * Notable locations are Grimvorne, ruled by the devil Gorkamod, and Erkenmond the slave market. * The race of Tieflings are the mixed blood of a devil and a mortal.